Tracey
In The Old Timeline Tracey was once a travelling companion of Ash, and in The New Timeline he instead works as an official illustrator for the Pokemon Association. Despite his lack of battle training, as a Pokemon Watcher, he is adept at identifying an opponent's weaknesses and exploiting them. Tracey was inspired to become a Pokemon Watcher by Professor Oak. Tracey's first attempt at getting hired by the Pokemon League ended in failure, largely due to the harsh criticism of Charles Embers, who viciously lambasted his work and convinced the other two judges that he was unfit for the position. Afterwards, he paid a visit to Professor Oak once more. However Embers's critique had made him lose confidence in his work and Professor Oak suggested he take a trip to New Tork City in the Decolore Islands, offering him a boat ticket in exchange for him delivering a package to the local Oak Peace Foundation while he was there. Tracey is initially reluctant, but eventually agrees. Underestimating New Tork City's layout, Tracey managed to become lost and was set upon by three members of a local street gang called the Blue Scarves. They have a standoff for a minute before Minuetto and his Trubbish arrives to try and save him. He gets thoroughly trounced and Tracey steps in, defeating all three of their Pokemon in seconds, having spent the time analyzing them beforehand. Minuetto thanks Tracey for saving them and when he asks where the Oak Peace Foundation is, Minuetto guides him there. Upon arriving, Tracey and Minuetto enter and Tracey is greeted by Professor Orchid. The professor shows disdain for Minuetto and when Tracey calls him out for his behavior, Orchid compares the kid to the Blue Scarves. Before they can part ways after leaving, Tracey asks Minuetto if there's anything he could to do repay him. Minuetto refuses assistance before his stomach growls and Tracey takes him out to a restaurant. Minuetto asks if there's anything he can do to repay Tracey for the meal, and is completely shocked when Tracey says that it's on him. The two of them talk about Minuetto's self esteem issues and Tracey offers to train him in the Watcher style of Pokemon battling free of charge. Minuetto is shocked and insists on a deal instead of altruism, agreeing to find places for Tracey to get inspiration from in exchange for his help. Minuetto takes Tracey to the outskirts of New Tork City and Tracey explains how to find Critical Hit Spots on an opponent before having Minuetto spar with his Scyther to practice this. Over the course of the day, Minuetto slowly improves. The next place they go is Pokemon Hiills and Tracey sees a Feraligatr and moves to draw it, only to be bombarded by the technical details of what he wanted to draw and miss his opportunity. Minutetto asks to see Tracey's drawings, and he hands the boy his notebook. Minuetto remarks at the quality of his work and Tracey denies this. Tracey goes on to recount his experience trying to get the position with the Pokemon Association and Minuetto sympathizes with him. Cheered up, Tracey gets back to drawing. As the training continues, Tracey begins giving his Scyther directions while sparring with Minuetto's Trubbish. Noticing Minuetto's lack of focus, Tracey pauses the match and asks what's wrong. Minuetto tells him that he's not sure he can learn Tracey's battling style and this time it's Tracey's turn to cheer Minuetto up. After a few days, Minuetto and Tracey talk about why Tracey likes drawing so much and Minuetto tells him how he and Trubbish met. Tracey tells Minuetto about why he decided to be an illustrator and not a photographer and offers to teach Minuetto how to draw. Minuetto finally manages to defeat Tracey's Scyther and Tracey points out the flaws in Minuetto's battling at his request. On the final night in New Tork City, Tracey and Minuetto are drawing and Tracey gives the boy a notice that the next day is the day for his provisional trainer's license exam. Tracey had contacted Professor Oak and he had pulled some strings to give Minuetto a shot at becoming a trainer. They arrive at the Oak Peace Foundation and find that Professor Orchid will be overseeing Minuetto's exam. When Orchid becomes too confrontational, Tracey steps in, but Orchid barely acknowledges him. Upon losing, Professor Orchid tries to weasel his way out of giving Minuetto his license and Tracey reminds him that because his Muk was knocked out, Minuetto is entitled to it. After the match, Tracey and are about to say their goodbyes, when Minuetto asks what he can do to pay Tracey back and he asks Minuetto for him and his Trubbish to be models for a drawing. After returning back to Kanto, Tracey once again applies for the illustrator position at the Pokemon Association and uses the drawing of Minuetto and Trubbish as part of his portfolio. Embers once again tries to batter his self confidence, but the other two examiners disagreed and Tracey got the position. After thanking the judges and departing, he runs into Professor Oak who congratulates him on getting his new job. A few weeks later, Tracey manages to find the Pokemon Center Minuetto is staying at through trial and error and they talk about their successes and Minuetto demands that Tracey never slack off on improving. Pokemon Marill Gender: '''Female '''Moves: * Water Gun Venonat Moves: * Tackle Scyther Gender: '''Male '''Moves: * Cut * Slash * Skull Bash Category:Characters Category:Pokemon Watchers